


Dawn

by NiteLite



Series: Swing n Crash...like it's 1920s! [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1920s, Alternate Universe - Prohibition Era, HQ 1920s, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Nonbinary Hinata Shouyou, Other, Supernatural Elements, underground doctor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 12:46:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7640773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiteLite/pseuds/NiteLite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clairvoyance – an ability that grants users visual knowledge from objects, people, locations, or certain events.<br/>Tsukishima Kei uses this gift to care for injured patients while seeking the best solution in regards to serious illnesses. Having clairvoyance abilities is not a bad tool to use in the medical field. Although, he would have preferred to know his career path shifted the moment Kei moved to Torono city.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> This is a side story for an [au](http://swing-n-crash.tumblr.com) I'm working on. Takes back a few years when Tsukishima is starting as a doctor in a new city with Shouyou tagging along. Set during the 1920s, where people are living with supernatural creatures and folks have strange powers. Most Hellion folks use their powers for good or bad deeds, and are often part of a gang.  
> I want to state this au might not be historically accurate since I might have been misinformed or haven't gathered enough research. Also I might write or just draw side stories in case I can't fit it in the main story I want to work on.

Clairvoyance – an ability that grants users visual knowledge from objects, people, locations, or certain events.

Tsukishima Kei uses this gift to care for injured patients while seeking the best solution in regards to serious illnesses. Having clairvoyance abilities is not a bad tool to use in the medical field. Although, he would have preferred to know his career path shifted the moment Kei moved to Torono city.

In the beginning, it was rough for Kei when he started working with trouble boys. The young physician understood starting his own private practice would be challenging once moving to a new location. He just never imagined gaining popularity among the underworld due to his skills. He only wanted to treat unnatural folks who can’t afford or were denied of medical attention. Not get harassed by wannabe gangsters in need of a croaker to remove a bullet while hiding from a copper.

Kei wanted no part of this. But yet, kindness doesn’t always pay the bills when living in this city. It doesn’t offer information where to get decent medical supplies without paying extra fees. Or obtain rare herbs that are still considered illegal to use in the medical field. Okay so maybe Kei was heading towards becoming a back-alley doctor in the end. At least his actions are for a good cause though.

Often time Kei’s mind wonders why he continues living in this dangerous city. There are far better and safer places then Torono in which the doctor can run his business. Sure it would be difficult starting from scratch, and locating a place that is tolerant to Lusus creatures. Not to mention respectful towards same-sex couple or gender-less people like Shouyou. Before moving to Torono, the couple was running across a county looking for a fair judge to marry the couple. The city judge they used to live in wanted nothing to do with their relationship due to Shouyou’s gender and their status as a Lusus creature. Apparently marrying a creature with a human, despite the human having supernatural powers, is worse than marry a same-sex couple.

“Gosh, that boob gonna have a mean goog when he wakes up, and an empty wallet too!” Snicker Shouyou reminding Kei of their present predicament.

The couple was coming back from a mob’s home they were scheduled to meet earlier in evening. They were to check on the mob’s sick child who was running a fever for the past few days. Kei was offered a pretty penny for his services if he was able to heal the child within a reasonable time. Now it would have been an easy job if it weren’t for the hellhound dog guarding the child when Kei went to check on the little girl. Seriously what is the point of predicting the future if all it does it bite Kei’s hand without warning? Worse yet when they drove back home and were stopped by a Fella who tried to steal their automobile. Thanks to that fool they need to purchase a new tire and maybe a wheel since Shouyou broke it to beat the goon’s head when their fists didn’t work.

Taking a seat behind the car’s bumper Kei glance down at his beloved’s bandaged hand he wrapped up a moment ago. He often tries to convince Shouyou not to come with him when he’s in company of gangsters, but the short youth never listens. Making odd statements ‘Am your partner!’ or ‘Kei needs protection!’ Those remarks hurt his pride a little when his duty should be protecting Shouyou not the other way around.

“How’s your hand? You pasted that mac’s face really hard.”

Slowly Shouyou took another drag from their cigarette. “Shouldn’t you be worried about that arm of yours?”

“I’ll live,” mumbled Kei sparking another cigarette. It’s a good thing he travels with his medical bag despite how heavy it has gotten lately. The thug’s chiv didn’t cut too deep so there’s no real emergency to treating his wounds at this point.

“Give another hour and my hand will be good as new.”

“Wish I had a healing ability,” inhaling the sweet tobacco as Kei glance at the floating orbs coming from a distance.

“I think predicting the future can be pretty neat.”

“Shame it didn’t help us in this case, huh?”

“Right!” snorted his partner.

Soon their laughter can be heard around the field as the sun rises for a new day. Little beings continue to fly about in the safety of their bubble shields passing by the newlyweds. Kei looked at his sweetheart’s smile only to catch sight of the wooden ring he had made for Shouyou. He couldn’t help to crack a smile as he recalls the large amount of struggle he went through to make that darn thing. And the disappointment he felt when Shouyou tried it on only for the ring not to fit their delicate finger. Sure it was a pain to make another wedding ring by the time they sort in their new home. But it was worth it whenever the doctor catches his spouse admiring their ring around the house.

‘Has it only been half a year since we gotten together?’ thought the doctor. Shouyou kept on smiling despite the sorry state they’re both in. ‘Well we did promise each other for the good and the bad.’

“Hey,” getting Shouyou’s attention away from the clear orbs that was nearby. “Let’s go get a pair of new stockings since I think the stores should be opening soon. We can grab breakfast while we’re shopping around.”

“What about your arm? I think we should treat it better before we go out again.”

“Whatever you want, Frau.” That earns him a punch in an arm as Shouyou tries to hide their blush. No matter what kind of title Kei addresses Shouyou, the youth’s cheeks burn in embarrassment due to their husband’s endearing nature. It’s one of the features Kei loves about Shouyou not to forget their fiery personality when provoked. He enjoys being the cause of Shouyou’s expressions and plans to keep doing so as long as they’re together.

Maybe not seeing his own future might be beneficial if it ruins the surprise of having these kinds of moments. Kei only hopes that nothing awful happens to Shouyou if they continue to tread on this dangerous path. Even though his actions may seem selfish to others, he does put a lot of thought when it comes to his beloved’s wellbeing. Living in this city was something Kei had to consider before proposing to Shouyou. It wasn’t to start a new job or getting married to the person he cares about, those were bonuses to the main factor. He picked Torono because of the distances it puts between their old home and the locals not being aware Shouyou is a half-Dullahan. Shouyou deserves to live contently and not worry about getting followed because of their nature. After all, what type of husband would Kei be if can’t keep his spouse happy.

**Author's Note:**

> About Hinata's gender, I thought about labeling them as genderfluid, but I realize that nonbinary is more fitting for them. In this au, Hinata has no care for gender and doesn't find much offence when close friends or family members use a specific pronoun. Feel free to correct me if I'm approaching this the wrong way. I don't want nor wish to offend anyone to be honest. 
> 
> Some slang terms I used from this link:  
> Trouble boys - gangsters  
> Croaker – doctor  
> Lusus creatures or Lusus Naturae – a general term for all supernatural creatures the government issued once they became citizens. One could say it’s just another way of calling creatures, ‘freaks’. (Made up term for this au)  
> Fella, Mac – a man  
> Goon – a thug  
> Boob – dumb guy  
> Goog – black eye  
> Paste, pasted – punch  
> Chiv – Knife, a sharp or cutting weapon  
> Frau - wife  
> Dullahan - a headless dark fairy


End file.
